iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beric Dayne
Beric Dayne was born in the year 349 AC, the fifth child of Edric Dayne and the youngest of twins. He is the younger brother of Lord Arthur Dayne of Starfall, recently deceased. He is eight-and-ten years old. History Lord Edric disappeared when the twins were merely eight years of old, and they were left to be raised by the combination of their mother, elder brother, and the staff at Starfall. Where Arthur was adept with the sword, the youngest Dayne became exceptionally skilled with the bow. Beginning at age ten, hours were spent stalking game along the banks of the Torentine, and by fourteen he was shooting far superior to most men twice his age. This skill earned the name Star-Eyes, and he has been titled so ever since. The captain of the Starfall guard, Ser Vorian, saw fit to offer the youth proper training, honing his skill even further. That year also saw him squire for his brother Arthur for a time. The cliffs around Starfall were another source of entertainment for the young lord, and he was often found scaling sheer rock faces bereft any rope. Climbing suited him as well as any hobby, and on his sixteenth name day he managed to ascend the entire height of the Palestone Sword, a feat that earned him a thrashing from Arthur and several weeks’ worth of confinement. Managing to climb out of his window, Beric disappeared into the Red Mountains for four months to search for his father. Upon his return, he was knighted for the foolish yet brave attempt. On their eighteenth name day, as gratitude for his actions and in recognition of his skill, the twins graced their brother with the title of Sword of the Morning and gifted him the greatsword Dawn. It was after this that Beric accompanied Arthur to the grand council of Harrenhal. Recent Events He was given the title of Captain of the Dawn Guard by Arthur before the Lord of Starfall departed for Queen’s Landing. The recent untimely death of his elder brother has seen Arya take control of Starfall, and Beric has been sent to Sunspear with a number of soldiers to aid Lady Naeris in ridding the coast of the Stepstone fleet. Character and Appearance He is taller than his siblings, with a coif of light umber hair and dark blue eyes unlike the other violet-eyed members of his house. At eighteen, he stands at six feet and two inches, made strong and lean by years of strenuous exercise and more inclined to look like his mother rather than his father. Beric is the mirror image of Arya, though both twins have their own defining features. Family * Edric Dayne, His Father (Deceased) * Cat Dayne, His Father's 1st Wife (Deceased) ** John Dayne, His Half-Brother (Deceased) ** Gerold Dayne, His Half-Brother (Deceased) ** Arthur Dayne (30), His Brother, (Deceased) * 'Cassandra Hightower '(45), His Mother ** Beric Dayne (18) ** Arya Dayne (18), Lady of Starfall Category:Dornish Category:House Dayne